Various types of flange- or wing-retained medical devices and methods are known. There are, for example, the devices and methods illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,435,853; 4,614,516; 5,064,433; 5,300,119; 5,507,809; 5,571,180; 5,919,231; 6,776,797; RE39,923; 7,909,868; 7,975,696; 8,696,697; 8,784,487; and, the devices and methods illustrated and described in U.S. patent publications: 2004/0204759; 2007/0144526; 2009/0259309; 2009/0259310; 2011/0093071; 2012/0046690; 2013/0274634; 2013/274876, and references cited in these.
There are also the devices and methods illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,931; 4,773,412; 4,911,716; 5,957,978; 6,722,367; 7,025,784; RE41,345; 7,856,983; 7,987,851; 8,707,956; and, the devices and methods illustrated and described in U.S. patent publications: 2009/0095302; 2009/0235936; 2011/0011406; 2013/0098358, and references cited in these.
The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. This listing is not intended as a representation that a complete search of all relevant prior art has been conducted, or that no better references than those listed exist. Nor should any such representation be inferred.